Scarlet Promise
by Love'sKiller
Summary: It all started when a girl came to Cross Academy thinking that it was a safe place. What she didn't expect was that the school has a class dedicated to vampires. She also didn't expect for her past to catch up on her. Saya Mitsune, was the girl people called 'Day Class Beauty'. But was she really human?
1. Chapter 1

"Would you want to live for an eternity?  
"As long you are there, I would."

A girl with black long hair was staying outside two giant gates. Her blue eyes were scanning the place from top to bottom as a short haired girl with maroon eyes and a wide smile on her face was coming her way.  
"Hello and welcome to Cross Academy, my name is Cross Yuuki and I'm here to take you to the headmaster." The mysterious beauty followed Yuuki until they stood before two giant doors. The headmaster already expected them so they entered without knocking.  
"YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIII...I MISSED YOU MY DEAR DAUGHTER." The man threw himself on his knees and was hugging Yuuki's waist. He was really odd looking and his hair looked like a mess. The headmaster seemed to notice the girl sitting in the office and quickly composed himself.  
"Welcome to Cross Academy, my name is Kaien Cross. We were expecting you, Saya."

Saya stood there emotionless but she acknowledges his statement with a nod. With this Kaien concluded that Saya wasn't much of a talker. He allowed her to change as he put her uniform in the next room.

She looked at the uniform closely and noticed it was the same as that Yuuki girl. She was familiar in a way but yet so different. The uniform was black and was rather short but Saya didn't mind these details. She quickly put her uniform on and went out of the room. As she expected the headmaster and Yuuki were waiting for her. But also a new face appeared. He looked rather angry or just in a bad mood with his white hair and striking eyes. Saya's eyes widened at the sight of his tattoo but quickly masked it.  
"Ehhh? You are in the Day Class?" Yuuki asked in a surprised tone.  
"Umm is that a problem?" Saya asked rather unsure.  
"Of course not it's just that you are so beautiful... Umm never mind."  
"YOOUUU ARE SO CUTE IN THAT SAYA-CHAN. LET ME ADOPT YOU." And here was the over enthusiastic headmaster.  
"Adopt?"  
"Oh yeah Yuuki is my adoptive daughter and also this over here is Zero my adoptive son." The headmaster explained so Saya could understand.  
"When did I ever agree to be your son?" OH he finally spoke, thought Saya. The headmaster faked hurt and dismissed them for lessons after he told Yuuki to show Saya her room.

The Day class building was quite agitated today as throughout the day there were countless rumours going around about the Day Class Beauty. Some said that she was some rich lady from an old family or that she was a foreigner. And some made remarks about why she was in the Day class and not the Night class. If I knew there was one I would have requested to enrol there. Saya stood in the hallway when hundred girls came running past her making a loud noise. Curiosity got the best of her so she followed them. All the girls were outside another set of gates and she could also spot Zero and Yuuki. One girl next to her poked her shoulder and she looked at her trying to hide the irritation.  
"Hello new girl, came to see the Night Class?" Realisation hit Saya as now she realised what all the commotion was about. The gates opened and a brown haired man, with eyes closely resembling the colour of blood came out followed by more people. He was amazingly beautiful but that wasn't what shocked her. He's exactly the same, Saya thought. And she also made her second realisation when she was near the front of the thousands girls present there "Vampires." She said in a low voice. Every non-human person there turned towards her and she looked at the brown haired man confidently in the eyes. Every girl seemed to notice their exchange and some started to make remarks. But that wasn't on her mind right now. This man is not him, Saya thought. Disappointment crossed her face but there was also a hint of curiosity. Who exactly was this man? She thought.

Later that night the headmaster called her into his office. She didn't know what she did wrong to get called here on the first day. She knocked on the door and a voice signalled her to go in. She opened the door carefully and struck her head inside looking at the same man from the afternoon. She came in trying not to be suspicious around him.  
"Saya you might know why I called you here." The girl shook her head because she didn't exactly know but she could guess what the reason was. The odd looking headmaster looked towards the mysterious men as a sign for him to continue from here.  
"I'm the president of the Night Dorms, my name is Kaname Kuran." She fell to the ground.  
"Are you alright?" Kaname came closer and tried to pull her up but she pushed his hand away. Saya stood back on her feet and excused herself for the way she acted.  
"My name is Saya Mitsune." Kaname was closely examining the young woman next to him. He thought that she looked mature for her age and also he couldn't deny her beauty. It was above that of even vampires.  
"So, Saya how do you know about the Night Class?" The headmaster finally started talking about the reason he called Saya here.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya was looking at the headmaster with a guarded look. She didn't want to sound like she was lying. "I'm an orphan and to make a long story short I've spent almost every second of my life around vampires." Kaien and Kaname couldn't dismiss her story as lying since those kind of things are not unusual but both of them had this feeling that she wasn't completely truthful. At least one person there was really interested in Saya. He admired the way she just stared so confidently in his eyes without flattering. But he also suspected that she wasn't exactly what she let others think she is. And he was going to find out her secret.  
"I see, well Zero and Yuuki can't handle so many vampires that's why from now on you're going to be a perfect and patrol the campus at night." Saya let out a long sigh as she started thinking that from all the places she could have chosen she had to chose a school with vampires.

Kaname was walking towards his dorm but he couldn't shake the feeling off. He believed there was something about that girl. No, he knew there was something. The way he looked at him the first time they met was so cold but also behind that cold facade he could feel some strong feelings. He was the best when it comes to reading people but Saya proved to be more handful than the rest. Her emotions aren't that clear unless she shows strong feelings but even so he couldn't pinpoint what those meant. If it was hate, love or something else.

Everyone in the moon dorms could see that Kaname wasn't in the best mood so even Hanabusa Aido who is usually the source of all the troubles kept to himself. "I wonder what's wrong with Kaname-sama..." A girl with light cream hair that was long and wavy, asked herself but in a room full of vampires, it didn't make a difference as everyone could hear her, including Kaname. His glare shocked her and in a hurried manner she sat down turning her gaze from Kaname.

"Do you love me?"  
"More than anything."  
They were in a tree gazing at the moon that seemed brighter than ever. The woman was looking at her lover with affection and the man started caressing her face followed by a kiss on her forehead. "Forever?" She whispered in his ear. Suddenly the image changed and she stood surrounded by six men. They were gazing at the woman like she was food and their eyes were red.

Saya woke up. She was sweating and the events of her dream came back to her. I haven't had these dreams in a long time, she thought. She gazed at the clock and it indicated 4am. She knew that it was useless to try and sleep again so she got out of her bed and started putting her uniform on. She left her dorm and climbed in a tree. She stared at the moon, that was still present on the sky. A crack interrupted her from her thoughts. She turned her head towards the direction and saw the least person she wanted to meet right now. It's all his fault, she thought.  
"Why are you awake at this time, Saya?"  
"That's none of your business, Kuran." She spat the last part with disgust. Kaname wasn't really sure what he's done to her for this girl to hate him this much.  
"You can call me Kaname." He smiled but she could tell his smile was fake. Loneliness and sadness were clear in his eyes to her. He tries so hard to hide it but for Saya they were too obvious. She couldn't believe that deep down she wanted to hug him to get rid of that sadness. They deserve it, she thought trying to her rid of these absurd feelings.  
"I don't think so, Kuran." She jumped down from the tree because the sun was almost up. "Aren't you suppose to go now?" She looked at everything beside him. Kaname noticed this but decided to leave it be.  
"There's something different about you." He said and with no explanation left. Saya wanted to call after him but then what? So she restrained herself and headed the opposite direction from Kaname.

The morning was chaotic. Yuuki, Saya and Zero had to face a group of yelling fan girls out at the gates of the Night Class. So this is how it feels like guard celebrities from crazy fans. Just that this time the crazy fans are obsessed school girls and the celebrities are vampires, Saya thought.  
"IDOL-SENPAI, ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATE!" That's right today was St. Xocolatl Day. For Saya this was a first as she never seen someone go so far to give chocolates. Especially for people that won't ever return their feelings.

"Soooo noisy and bright. Close the curtains Akatsuki." A blonde dude with blue eyes mumbled from his bed as his head was covered by a pillow. Akatsuki listened to his roommate and went at the window.  
"Day class students. After all is that time of the year." Akatsuki stared outside the window at the two perfects girls trying to keep the day class students at bay.

Outside with Yuuki, Saya and Zero things weren't going that great. All the girls were jumping and pushing even if they know its useless. The night class doesn't leave the dorm in the day. People might think they don't because they have classes at night but well that was partially true. Today is the day where the guardians have to be careful and protect the day class from any mishaps. 'That's the duty of a guardian. We have to protect both the day class and the night class. Because if their secrets was to be found out, a big commotion may arise. All the night class students were in fact vampires.' Saya thought. She snickered imagining their reaction if they found out that the people they worshipped were in fact monsters in human form.

"Ok everyone, the night class is going to come out in a minute. Everyone stand at a stall, give your chocolate and leave to your rooms." Yuuki said loud enough for everyone to hear. The gates opened and the night class strolled down. This time Saya decided to speak. " Everyone from the Night class stand at your stall and please remember. Only accept their chocolate and nothing more." She said the last part looking at Aidou. He flashed her a smile and she scowled in response. What a player, Saya thought. The event was almost over as the night class couldn't carry anymore chocolates. In his was to class Kaname dropped a few boxes and Seiren offered to help him. Saya went to stand beside Yuuki and she noticed that her chocolate was still there. "Kuran, you forgot something." Zero took the chocolate from Yuuki's hand and threw it toward Kaname. The short haired girl started to panic and get a bit upset at Zero saying that she didn't want to inconvenient Kaname with her chocolate.

Seiren took all the chocolates from Kaname beside the box from Yuuki. He smiled at it but he felt that something was still missing. The rest of the night class were all quite interested in the new girl. It wasn't because she was too beautiful for a human, but her aura and everything about her felt like she had a powerful presence.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you." The man touched her lips with the tip of his finger and placed a small kiss on her forehead. The woman blushed and looked at her lover through her eyelashes.  
"I love you..." Suddenly the loving scene was replaced by blood. The woman was standing in a room that was full of blood and lifeless bodies. In the middle of them, her lover was standing.

The black-haired beauty woke up from her slumber and panted. This again, she thought. She had the feeling that because of that man her dreams came back. It was such a cruel twist of fate. She looked at the clock that indicated 4am. Just like the previous night she left her dorm and climbed a tree. The moon was paler today and the sky looked sad to Saya. The young woman couldn't help but stare at it with a bit of sadness and nostalgia. I wonder how they are. She asked herself. She left out a sigh when someone came out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" The IDOL of the night class asked.  
"What are you doing here, Hanabusa?" She imitated him and Aidou was amused by this interesting human. He grinned like a little kid and climbed next to Saya. She didn't mind the company so she let it slide. Aidou started to mumble a song and she couldn't help but stare at his blonde hair. His eyes were closed as he was mumbling but he turned around and looked at her. His eyes were an icy blue and the girl had to admit that he was truly handsome.

Aidou seemed to notice her checking him out and he smirked. Playboy trademark, Saya thought but nevertheless found him funny. She started laughing for a few moments but stopped when she noticed Aidou smiling a genuine smile at her. "It's the first time I've heard you laugh in such a loud voice. You act so elegant and noble, sometimes I have the impression you aren't human." Saya gasped and Aidou placed her hair in his hand and kissed her.

-Flashback-  
"You act in such a noble manner that it's hard to think of you as anything but a lady of high status." Her soon to be lover spoke in a gently manner and placed a small kiss on her hair that was resting in the grasp of his hand.

-End of flashback-

She simply stared at him and Aidou came closer to her face and whispered "I would rather you not be human." And he placed another soft kiss on her cheek. This time Saya looked at him in the eyes and tried to figure out what he meant by his statement. His eyes are really pretty, she thought. "Hanabusa..."  
"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
"About what you just said. I AM HUMAN. Nothing will change that." She jumped out of the tree and started walking to her dorm. On the other hand, Aidou was frozen in his place and didn't dare to try and stop her.

On her way to her room she met Zero. Great, just what I needed, she thought. He had a frown on his face like usual and Saya passed him a curious glance.  
"What are you doing out of your dorm?"  
"I couldn't sleep so here I am." Saya tried to look as normal as she could.  
"Don't get involved with them, they are dangerous." Zero said referring to the Night Class.  
"And you're not? A vampire that hasn't feed in years is far more dangerous, Z-e-r-o." She said his name letter by letter and Zero clenched his fists.  
"How would you know that?"  
"Ops, I didn't realise it's meant to be a secret." She smiled at him and left without a comment. Zero on the other had been beyond angry. How could she know? Just who exactly is that person? Zero thought.

In the morning Saya opened her locker and saw a letter inside. She looked at it strangely but decided to open it anyway. The letter said: Please meet me after your guardian duties are done at the water fountain. The letter had no name or clue to who could possibly be. But Saya could bet that it was one of those love letters. Useless things, she thought. But took the letter with her anyway. The day went on smoothly but she had a bad feeling about something. She dismissed the thoughts as she didn't want to be worried for nothing. The school hours were finished now so Saya and Yuuki were headed to the night class and their fan girls that stormed out of the class as soon the last bell rang. Zero didn't seem to be there yet and he also missed class. Probably sleeping somewhere, thought Yuuki.  
"IDOOOLLLL-SENPAI"  
"KANAME-SENPAI"  
"AKATSUKI-SENPAI"  
Saya covered her ears and couldn't believe how they were able to scream so much. That idiot, Hanabusa, is probably dying of happiness seeing his fans so excited, Saya thought. The two perfects got to their job and tried to calm the girls without the help of an intimidating silver-haired boy. The gates opened and the mobs of girls were even louder if that's possible. Yuuki being clumsy got pushed but Kaname catches her. As soon as Yuuki sees him she goes a bright red and tries to hide her face but fails miserably. "Are you okay, Yuuki?" Kaname asks in a smooth voice that made the other girls burn with rage. "I'm sorry Kaname-senpai. I'll get up now, thank you." Yuuki got up in an awkward manner and Saya watched with an expression of longing and sadness. Most of the night class saw it and were confused. Ruka had a frown on her face and was giving Saya a glare that said 'he's mine' Saya wanted to laugh at that as Kaname seemed to have feelings for Yuuki by the way he treated her. The night class was now on their way to class but not before Kaname took a glance at Saya, who was oblivious to it.


	4. Chapter 4

The dress was clinging down her petite body, and her hair was lying on her back. Her eyes full of excitement as she looked at every detail in the room. She grabbed her long dress with her hands not wanting to trip over by accident. Everyone was talking around the girl but she paid them little attention as a tall man descended the stairs. The room was quiet now and everyone seemed to pay some respect to that man. He's so handsome, Saya thought. By the time he made it to the last stair in a graceful way he signalled for the people to get on with their business. The man started walking towards Saya and she couldn't help admiring his elegance and beauty. When he got in front of her, he grabbed a strand of her hair and placed a kiss upon it. Saya's non-caring facade was quickly replaced with a blush. He noticed it and chuckled softly.  
"May I have the honour to know your name?"  
"I'm Saya, my lord."

The young woman woke up and looked around her room. It was almost time for her guardian duties. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep in her class. Luckily the teacher either didn't notice or he didn't care. Zero still glared at her but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. A vampire hunter forced to become exactly what he's hunting, must be hard for him, Saya thought as she could see Zero slowly becoming weaker each day. The bell rang and all girls run out to the moon dorms. The three guardians made their way towards it but someone grabbed her arm. She wanted to pull away but couldn't. Her eyes travelled to the man's face and her face turned in pure hate. The man started smiling and signalled for her to follow him.

She told Yuuki and Zero to go ahead and they did. Now she was alone with the man.  
"Long time no see, my dear lover." He placed a kiss on her hand and she snarled in disgust.  
"Don't touch me, Michael." She used all her force and pushed him away. Michael kept on smiling and that got Saya extremely angry. 'Damn, where did he come from?' She thought. He seemed to sense her confusion and said "I transferred here today but you were asleep." When she heard him she pushed him further from her and went to the moon dorms. When she got there she saw that the night class just opened their gates and the girls started screaming again. She took that as a sign to go next to Yuuki and help her. It was obvious Zero didn't need any when he got his murderous glares. Once the night class finished their walk outside their dorms, the guardians left.

"Zero, you were right. They are monsters. I'm sorry for doubting you." Yuuki kept walking down the stairs and Zero put his hand on his face like he was in pain. Yuuki kept talking about vampires till Zero had enough. He looked at her, his eyes were now red and Yuuki gasped in shock. She took a step back but Zero didn't allow it for long. He pulled her towards him, sinking his teeth in her neck. 'Zero is a vampire' thought Yuuki. She started struggling in the hope of Zero waking to his senses. Zero realised what he was doing and stopped.  
"You finally lost all your senses, vampire." A cold and powerful voice said. No matter how much he hated him, he knew that what Kaname said is true. Yuuki noticed the heavy atmosphere and as soon Kaname made his way towards Zero she stood in front of him.  
"Kaname-senpai, it's not his..." She fainted and the concerned pureblood caught her.  
"You devoured her mercilessly, was her blood that delicious?"

Saya was wondering around the campus and she could sense something wrong. But then of course things were wrong. Michael was her in this academy. Her life couldn't get worse.  
-Flashback-

A woman with long hair and blue eyes, was looking at the beautiful scenario. Someone grabbed her hand gently and said "What are you looking at?" Her attention drifted to him for a few seconds but then went back to her previous source of interest. "I wonder how is to be there? To live there like them." Admiration covered her face as she was talking about her dream. "Don't wish for that, they are nothing unlike us." The man got closer to her and whispered in her ear 'I love you.' She put her hands on his hair and laid her head on his shoulder "Michael..."

-End of flashback-

She was now in front of the moon dorms but the gates were closed. She sighed and almost wanted to give up. There was the smell of blood in the air. She smelled it from the first time but didn't want to get involved too much. She decided that it's better to go back to her dorm and maybe pay a visit to Yuuki. When she got to the infirmary door she saw Michael was also there. He looked inside the infirmary and then at her. "This, and everything else, is your entire fault." He touched her shoulder lightly and left. Saya clenched her hands in a fist. She knew what he meant. And she also knew it was true. Did she regret it? Hell no.

She went inside and saw that Yuuki is awake. She got closer to the bed and looked at Yuuki with worry. "Saya, I'm fine doing worry. Just need to rest a bit." She could see that she wasn't completely truthful. Beside the knowledge of vampires existing, Yuuki didn't know much about them and Saya could see that. "Are you scared of Zero now? Asked Saya. Yuuki shacked her head and Saya could see that she was truthful. "Then what about Kuran?" Yuuki looked at her and seemed deep in thoughts. "Honestly I never knew Kaname-senpai was such an important person for vampires. I'm not scared but it just made me realise how different we are." She looked away sadly.  
"... Not that different as you think." Saya muttered. "What did you say?" Yuuki asked in confusion as it was too quiet for her to comprehend. "It's not my duty to tell you. With time you'll know." And she left Yuuki there in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

'Did you see that girl?'  
'Don't get closer to her.'  
'She's a monster.'

Saya was enjoying the night view of her window as she became nostalgic. It wasn't like they were good memories either. Even the ones that were, ended up in being bad ones in the end. She clenched her hands where her heart was but despite the bad memories, she didn't shed a tear. Saya launched herself outside her window and landed perfectly on her feet. With a few glances around to make sure she wasn't noticed, she went on her way. The night always calmed her down and since she started dreaming again she welcomed the feeling of peace it brought her. Before she knew it she was in front of the Night class gates. She took a few glances at the gate as if debating what she should do.

She knew that probably they had classes right now and she couldn't help but feel curious how does a dorm that resides vampire will look like. She knew that her curiousness was groundless based on nothing. 'Why would I want to see this place?' She thought. Deciding it's a dumb thing to do she turned back on her heels and made her way into the forest. She arrived at her favourite spot. The tree was exactly how she left it the previous night so she took a few steps back and then jumped on one of the branches.

Flashback

'I'll always be here. '  
'I know. '

Few months earlier

'May I have the honour to know your name?  
'I'm Saya, my lord'  
'No need for formalities. I'm Kaname. Kuran Kaname. He smiled and placed a kiss on Saya's hand.

End of flashback

a stray tear fell down her cheek followed by another and another. She didn't bother to wipe it away and instead welcomed the relief it brought her. She needed an outlet, keeping it in won't help with anything. By the time the night finished, Saya had no tears left so she headed to her dorm to get ready for class, unknown to her that someone was watching her.

The day passed rather quickly and Saya was waiting for Yuuki and Zero as they seem to have an inspection. Yuuki and Zero were in charge of the Day Class and Saya got stuck with the Night class. She couldn't deny that she was curious about their dorm so she didn't complain a lot when the headmaster assigned her for the vampires. From what she heard the day class was more troublesome anyway as they had pictures of the night class and lots of them I might add. She made her way towards their dorms as the guard let her in. 'This feels more like a mansion than a dorm.' She thought. And well she was right as she went inside she couldn't help but be stunned by what a difference there is between the two dorms. The night class looks more like a palace. She ascended the stairs and was making her way towards the rooms. 'Why would a school allow students to share a dorm? I mean aren't the day class students at least a bit suspicious.' She dismissed the thought as it didn't really make a difference anyway. She went through a lot of rooms already and they were all unbelievable clean. Once she got at a room with a bigger door than the other she stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath and went in. Kaname already knew she was there as the smell of her blood was quite special. Also with sharp senses as his you can't miss her presence. "I'm here to inspect your room. Let me do this quick so I can leave. "She made her way in but was feeling a bit uncomfortable by the way Kaname was watching her. '' Why do you hate me so much?"  
"I don't hate you, I just don't like being in your presence. Now let me get this over with." It was the truth, this man, the current one in front of her didn't do nothing wrong beside looking and having the same name as the man she truly hated with everything she had but at the same time couldn't help but feel some longing. She was attracted to Kaname, I mean looks wise he was the same

He suddenly appeared in front of her but Saya didn't even flinch. "Who are you? Even here where we are alone you are still not afraid of me. Are you brave or just a dumb human? Are you even human at all?" It was rare to see Kaname lose his composure. Saya noticed the pain in his eyes and it felt like something was tearing out her heart. She rested her palm on his cheek and he was deeply shocked but didn't make a move to push her away. "You and I are the same. Lonely people that have accepted our solitude. But unlike you Kaname, I cannot be saved." She said his name for the first time but that wasn't what concerned him right now. How did she know how he felt? That was the question that ran through his mind. Saya was looking nostalgically in his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She stayed like that a few seconds and then parted her lips from his. She watched him curiously because she knew she got lost in the moment and damn she was regretting this. "Well let's just say it never happened. You know you were looking at me so intensely I got a bit lost in the moment. "She looked around the room and then made her way to the door. She ran outside thinking that she just made the biggest mistake of her life. 'I have to remind myself that he's not him.' She thought. It was almost the time for the night class but luckily for her they were free today due to the inspection. Saya made her way to the same tree she goes every night and climbed it.

Meanwhile, a tall man with brown hair and eyes the colour of blood was taking a walk outside. He was shocked and confused about what happened. She knew too many stuff to be a human but he was sure she wasn't a vampire either. Also the way she looks at him even though she probably never noticed it. After he arrived to his destination he looked up at her and he noticed she was deeply in thought. He knew she was going to be here. She seemed to like this tree a lot. He kept on watching her like he believed he would see what she's thinking about by staring at her face. He leaned his back on the bark of the tree and continued looking at her.

Saya could feel that he was there and staring at her. And not because she could sense him. Since the kiss she became more self-conscious about him and she didn't like that one bit. She jumped down from the tree and looked in his eyes. She made steps towards him, not leaving eye contact at all. "You've been staring for a while now. What do you want?"  
"What were you thinking about?" She wanted to shout and say that's none of his business. But instead she replied "You're not him. You aren't so I want to apologise and also if possible forget about it." Realisation hit him and he could say it was a bit disappointing but also captivating. He was now sure there's more to her than she lets on. 'And who is him?' She looked down at her feet and wished that the ground could swallow her in this moment. Kaname did the same thing Saya has done to him in the dorm. Put his hand on her cheek and the other was holding her hand by the wrist. She knew that he was using more strength than he should normally use with a human. His grasp was getting stronger. Saya knew that this man was completely sure she wasn't human. After all doing this, he was taking quite a risk. As his hold was getting tighter and stronger, Saya was nostalgically looking in his eyes with no trace of pain. He started getting closer and she knew what was next if she didn't get out of this situation. Now she understood why he was holding her so tight. It should be impossible for a human to get out of this. As his lips were inches apart, she pushed him away and got out of his grasp. He smirked victoriously. Saya paid no attention to it but saw that she was bleeding, probably because of when her hand collided with the tree. In a quick movement Kaname was holding her hand up and looked at the wound. "It's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

"It's gone" a shocked man was looking at the woman's arm. She took a glance at her now healed wound and then slowly met the man's eyes. She was afraid of his reaction. He was still holding onto her hand. "How can this happen?" He was still shocked but now he was looking straight at the woman.  
"Would you want to live for an eternity?"  
"As long you are there, I would"

End of flashback

"How? You aren't a vampire..." Saya wanted to laugh at this irony. Thousands of years ago a man with the same face was looking at her with that exact same expression. 'Kaname Kuran, it doesn't matter if it's the current one or the past one. I just hope things won't repeat itself. 'Saya thought. The girl left out an amused laugh and she snatched her arm from his grasp.  
"You really don't learn your lesson." Both Saya and Kaname turned their head towards the voice's direction. Kaname didn't recognise the person but he saw Saya looking at him with a sort of frightened look? He couldn't tell. "Michael. What do you want?" She said almost in a whisper.  
"Is that a way to greet your lover?"  
"You really are behind with the years, Michael. Whatever we had ended long time ago." She emphasised the word 'long ago' and Michael smirked.

"But still don't you find this situation a bit ironic? You really don't learn your lesson." Michael's words were directed towards Saya but his eyes were looking at Kaname. 'Identical' he whispered.  
"What are you talking about? If you are going to speak in riddles, leave." Kaname said with a powerful voice but the confusion in his tone made it less effective.  
"With Saya's ex-lover. Also I believe your ancestor." Suddenly realisation hit him. Everything made sense now but it also brought him disappointment. 'So it was all because I looked the same as him' he thought. "What are you?" He directed the question to both. He was sure the guy that was called Michael wasn't human either. "That, is a question I can't answer." Michael left but not before he glanced at Saya one more time. She looked at the ground and wished she would vanish in thin air but of course she wasn't that lucky. "But you can?" His voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "What?" She was confused.

"He can't say but you can. I saw that look so don't take me for a fool. I deserve some sort of explanation." She knew his statement wasn't entirely untrue. "Angels." His face was saying that he doesn't really believe her. She didn't blame him; I mean they lived all their life thinking that the only supernatural creatures were them, the vampires. "Michael was my lover long time ago but he hates me now and wants revenge." She remembered that she and Michael used to be close, they were great together. But as friends. She realised back then that it was a mistake to date him.

"Why does he hate you?"  
"I left him. The reason he can't tell you is because he's an angel, revealing your existence is against the rules."  
"How come you are telling me then?" Kaname was debating if to believe her or not, it was obvious she wasn't a human after everything he saw but her story wasn't that easy to believe.  
"Because I'm no longer one of them. I'm a fallen angel. This means I was exiled out of heaven and their rules have nothing to do with me anymore." She said that with a saddened look.  
"Exiled? Why?"  
"That's a story I'm not willing to share. So I got exiled to earth, fell in love with your ancestor and spent a few thousand years together." A tear fell down her cheek, Kaname was confused about the sudden mood change but he pulled her closet in a hug. "He betrayed me. He...tried to kill me." Kaname was shocked and didn't have any words instead he kept on caressing her hair, hoping she would calm down. "You can laugh at me."  
"Why would I?" He asked confused.  
"I'm pathetic. I kissed you because you look exactly the same as him. The person who tried to kill me. The person who claimed he'll love me forever. The person I thought I would spend my entire life with."  
"You loved him a lot. It's not pathetic."  
"Stop saying such kind words with that face. It's already hard enough for me to see you every day." She pushed him away. "Why? Because I look like him? Is that why?" He was angry. "No that's not why." He gave her the look that he doesn't believe a thing from what she said so she got closer to his ear and whispered. "Because you have Yuuki, your fiancé." She took a few steps back and said "That's why, don't be kind to me. I don't need another heartbreak. Also I can't completely deny the part that it's also because you look the same." He was shocked once again and you might think his face would get stuck like that. "How do you know?" She sighed.

"I lost count of my age long time ago. Eternity is a curse if you have no one to spend it with. Let's just say I know more than you would ever think of." Kaname was well aware of that. Eternity is not always a gift. "We are both lonely people that accepted our solitude. Wasn't that right?" She was shocked that he recalled her words. "That's right. But you won't be alone for much longer. We aren't the same."  
"Maybe but till that time comes, we could comfort each other don't you think?" He touched her chin and lifted her head up gently till their eyes met. "Are you offering?" She smirked and both leaned in for a kiss.  
"I want to see them." Kaname said. "See what?" She asked confused.  
"Your wings." Saya was reluctant but as she scanned the area, she decided she had nothing to lose. "Fine take a few steps back" Kaname did and Saya closed her eyes. Two pair of pitch-black wings emerged from her back. She ripped one feather from her back and held it in front of Kaname. "This is the sign of a fallen angel." She gave the feather to him and he wasn't sure what he was meant to do so he just took it from her. "If you ever want to see me. Hold that feather in your hand and you can send your thoughts to me." He nodded and put the feather in his pocket.  
He touched her wings gently "They are beautiful." They leaned in for a kiss again but this time it was more passionate.


End file.
